Ecsyth
Ecsyth is an Undead Reaper Boss. The credit for Ecsyth's "species" goes to Captain Robert. Shade Link owns only the island and character in general. He no longer serves Jolly Roger, now serving the rogue Undead General known as Kaj Worras. Background Ecsyth was once a human, but was cursed by Jolly Roger and forced to do his bidding. Now he is an Undead Reaper, wielding a deadly scythe in battle. He has various powers, and can kill many enemies in just seconds. History Ecsyth was once a notorious pirate, notable for his violent nature and success as a leader. Over the years of his relatively short career in piracy, Ecsyth worked up a massive fortune, showing it off by integrating his favorite gems into the large scythe he carried on his person. As with most pirates, Ecsyth was eventually captured by the authorities and sentenced to death, spending quite a while in the massive prison on what would come to be known as Isla Salvaje. His execution would not come, however, as his sentence was ended abruptly when Jolly Roger's forces attacked the island, dominating it and slaughtering most of the inhabitants. During the fight, Ecsyth was able to break out of his cell and kill off a large amount of guards and undead in an attempt to escape the island. Unfortunately for him, he was cursed and turned into an Undead Reaper for his prowess and skillful use of scythes. He eventually rose through the ranks and took command of Isla Salvaje's undead forces, with which he managed to strategically take over most of the island. In the end, only the town remained under English control, but even that was strained by the constant conflict between the colonists, soldiers, and undead. Still, even the undead forces were not infinite. In order to continue his strategy of weakening and eventually overtaking the rest of the island, Ecsyth started rumors of untold wealth on Isla Salvaje; countless people were lured to the island by the claim, but their searches only ended in them being indoctrinated into the undead. At some point, the high-ranking undead general Kaj Worras would rebel against Jolly Roger, taking a large portion of his territory from him in the process. Ecsyth was one of the undead to side with Worras, resulting in Isla Salvaje being brought under the latter's control. Nonetheless, the fight against the English for complete domination of the island would continue for years. Gameplay Ecsyth is seen at level 48-60. If a player is within a normal pistol's range, a horrifying scream is heard, and he lashes out at the victim. His attacks are below: Additionally, Ecsyth has his own combo attacks (like how a cutlass has hack, slash, cleave, etc.) He appears on the outside of Isla Salvaje near the destroyed town. As it turns out, Isla Salvaje was once a highly-populated island, complete with a large fortress—which Ecsyth inhabits and uses as a base of operations. If the player manages to make their way through the gargantuan skeleton-infested prison, Ecsyth can be found in a fancy office, with a dead EITC officer hanging from the ceiling via a noose. When defeated, he always drops a loot skull chest. Drops: #Lost Sword of El Patron* #Deepwater Blade #Nautilus Blade #Emerald Curse* #Blightfang Edge #Spinecrest Sword #Bitter End #Viper Blade #Grim Hound Blade #The Dark Mutineer* #Hull Ripper* #World Eater Blade* #Shadow Cutlass* *=Must complete Isla Salvaje story quest and have at least one famed weapon. Ecsyth is one of the few bosses to appear in multiple locations at the same time. He appears at: Isla Salvaje: #Near the destroyed town. #In the office in the fortress, a massive prison larger than Kingshead itself. Isla Inferno: #Ghost Town, sadistically watching several Undead Reapers torment three survivors in the Mayor's residence. If Ecsyth or even one of the Reapers are attacked, they will all attack at the same time. Ecsyth will strike the player with a bolt of lightning twice; since it always takes away half of the player's full life, they are electrocuted and killed almost instantly. #Woods: If somebody makes their way through the woods, Ecsyth is found laughing sadistically as various groups of high level undead circle and torment both residents and captured Navy soldiers. The soldiers were captured from the front lines solely to be tortured for Ecsyth's own entertainment. Quests Ecsyth appears in a variety of Story Quests. Some of them include the Isla Inferno quest and the Isla Salvaje quest. In the Isla Salvaje Quest, he must be defeated two times, and is the Quest's main antagonist. In the Isla Inferno Quest, he must be defeated on T'sunami's orders. Despite being defeated, Ecsyth remains at large, continuing to willingly terrorize inhabitants. Ecsyth also appears in Quest: Helping Nick Sharkhayes, where he is the final boss. He narrowly kills Sam Yellowfoote and the player in the end, but ends up defeated. Unfortunately, Ecsyth's limited immortality allows him to survive, but weakened. Gallery File:Grim-reaper-shadow.jpg File:Screen shot 2011-06-04 at 11.31.52 AM.png|A home-made, completely pose-able figure of Ecsyth Shade Link made. File:Halloween_demons_229-1-.jpg|Ecsyth.